


Can't Run, Can't Hide

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Attempted Murder, Curses, Demon Summoning, Horror, M/M, Reincarnation, Revenge, Serious Injuries, Sex, Shooting, Stabbing, Survival Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: -Takes place during the zombie apocalypse-Two bands of rockstars come together to rough out a world infested by flesh-nomming zombies. To make it out alive, the Crüe and Gunners must join forces and become one cohesive unit to survive.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Nikki Sixx/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 24
Kudos: 9





	1. Save You From Me

••••

The world wasn't always like this; infested with sickly, crusted over zombies and covered in mass disarray. It was once Los Angeles, home of every good strip club and bar a man could ever have, the place where dreamers become what they've fantasized of. The place where friends became family, and you could fucking trust people.

I live in an abandoned hospital with 3 of my former bandmates Nikki, Tommy, and my boyfriend Vince. Together, we were once a chaotical rock n' roll band known by many as Mötley Crüe. Now? Well, now, we're just Mick Mars, Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee and Vince Neil.

••••

"Where's Nikki at?" I flip a page in my book, looking over the top of its yellowing pages at Tommy, who's busy washing his blood-soaked tee shirt in a bucket of lake water. 

"He went out." Tommy keeps his eyes on the red tinted water inside of the bucket. "He's getting food from the gas station. Well, whatever is left." He chuckles darkly to himself, turning his head to look at me. His eyes are sparkling, his dark hair messy. 

"Did he take the crossbow?" I ask, my eyes scanning my book again. Tommy hums a 'yes', before going back to washing his clothes. "Good."

Knowing Nikki, who was strong willed and clever, he'd be back within the hour. He was an incredibly good shot, especially with his crossbow. Motherfucker took out the dead like a beast ripping open a package of bacon. 

That night, while Tommy and I are cleaning up our home, Nikki returns. His jet black hair is soaked with blood, trickling down his cheek. His hands are covered in the red sticky substance, and on the body of his crossbow. 

"Holy shit, its fucking Armageddon out there!" Nikki jokes. "Seriously, fucking things are EVERYWHERE!" He gives me his backpack, with is filled with cans of food. "I was able to find some cans though. Should last as a month at least."

"Thanks, Sixx." I nod approvingly at the bag, handing it off to Tommy. "Go put these away. Nikki, go get changed."

Both boys carry out their instructions, but not before Tommy presses a quick kiss to Nikki's blood-streaked cheek. 

"Put your clothes in our room, and I'll get them washed." Tommy swipes a finger over the dried blood, rubbing it off Sixx's cheek. "Then I'll come in with a washcloth so you can wash up, yeah?"

Nikki nods, his hair bouncing around his face. The pair separate, Tommy going to the kitchen, and Nikki upstairs.

The hospital used to have 2 floors. It included 2 bathrooms *one on each level*, a small kitchenette, 4 empty rooms *which held cots for sleeping*, and elevators from the first floor to the top floor. We'd gotten pretty damn lucky, as it was a pretty good space with everything we needed to survive.

I also make my way upstairs to check on Vince. A few days ago, something happened:

Vince was bitten.

So, we had him quarantining upstairs. When I get to our room, I slowly open the door and peek in. Laying in his bed is Vince, his blonde hair spread out across his pillow. He's asleep, his full lips parted.

I pull back a corner of his covers to see the bite. Tommy had dressed it, but the infection was starting to spread through his arm. If Vince wanted to survive, we'd have to amputate his entire arm to stop the infection. But, I just couldn't bring myself to think about it. I didn't want to lose Vince, not in the slightest, but I also wanted him to keep his arm..

I sigh, and kiss Vince's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." I whisper, sweeping his hair from his eyes. I smile at Vince's sleeping shell, how cute he was when he slept. With that, I left the room. On my way out, I run into Nikki. He's switched out his jeans for sweats, and taken off his shirt. Blood is still caked on his chest and neck. 

"How is he?" Nikki asks softly. "Any better?"

I shake my head.

"No. The infection is spreading through his arm. I'll be damned with I'm gonna let him die." Nikki's face falls. "We'll have to amputate it."

"Fuck.." Nikki rakes a hand through his dark black hair, rolling his eyes into his head. "So-"

"It'll have to be done at least by tomorrow at the most. I'm not losing him."

Nikki nods, his eyes full of sadness. Vince had gotten bit trying to get Tommy unstuck from a bear trap , by just trying to be the sweetheart he was.

"I agree. I'll tell Tom-"

Before Nikki can finish, the bell rings. That bell meant something was at the door. So, I grab my gun and make my way back downstairs.


	2. The Visitor

••••

Standing at the door, is Slash, his dark curls clouding his young face. In his arms is Axl Rose, his fiance. Axl is unconscious, his white button down torn apart, a large gash gushing blood on his pec. His red hair drapes like a curtain over his closed baby blue eyes. 

"Mick!" Saul pants. The cool air blows Slash's hair from his face, and I can see fear scratched into his brown eyes. Blood seeps from Axl's open wound onto Saul's shirt, staining it a wine red. "Mick, I need your help! Axl, he's-"

"Come in, Slash." I hold the door open for him to enter, and Slash shuffles in. I lay a blanket on the floor for him to set Axl on when Tommy walks in. He gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What the fuck happened?!" He falls to his knees next to Axl's body, pressing his fingers to Axl's neck. 

"Axl, he-he.." Slash sobs, thick tears falling from his eyes. They drop from his cheeks and onto the linoleum floor. "He got stabbed by some wackjob in the woods. He w-was out getting food, and wh-when he came back, he was bleeding.." Saul gasps for breath, suffocating on his words. Poor boy..

"Good news is, he still has a pulse." Tommy turns to me. "Mick, go get my lighter, my knife, and my medkit." Then, he looks to a distraught Slash. "You go get yourself a glass of whiskey to calm you down, hm?"

\----

While Tommy stitches Axl up, I get me and Saul a glass of whiskey. Together, we watch as Tommy carefully puts Axl's chest together again, then cauterizes the cut with his lighter. Finally, he cleans the excess blood with a damp cloth. 

"Where did you learn to do this kind of stuff, Lee?" Slash asks, sipping from his liquor. 

"My mom taught me." Tommy answers, stripping off Axl's shirt. He puts his bloodied shirt in a wash bucket, then puts a bandage over Axl's wound. "She knew I was interested in medical stuff, and I was always hurting myself doing stupid shit as a kid." He pats Axl's chest and smiles. "You're lucky Axl didn't bleed out. That's one deep ass stab wound. He'll have to be on bedrest for a bit though to let the stitching heal."

Saul's eyes go big.

"What? We cannot wait, though!" 

"Why not?"

"Because Steven, Duff, and Izzy can't fend for themselves! And I can't leave Axl alone here, no offense.." Saul shakes his head. "Thanks for your help, though.."

"You know what?" I put an arm around Saul and take a deep breath. "I know how you feel. So, go get Steven, Izzy, and Duff and bring them down here. It's getting late, so the hoard might be bad." I reach into my jacket and reload my revolver, then hand it to Saul. "Take my gun. We'll be here, and you guys can sleep down here. Me n' Tom will get something set up."

Saul's eyes grow wet, and more tears fall from his eyes. He throws himself on me, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much!" He cries, digging his nails into my shoulder blades.

"Think of it like a wedding gift." I wink at Saul. "Now get going, Nikki's cooking dinner tonight, and I want tou back here while it's still warm."

\----

Saul returns an hour later with the three other boys in tow. The second the door comes open, though, Nikki grabs his gun off the counter and aims it at the front door.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" Saul raises his hands in surrender. 

"I know. Just was fucking around with ya." Nikki grins, spinning his gun around his finger. He puts it back in the black leather holster on his pants. "Soup is ready, so come eat."

I deal bowls out to all of us, and watch in jealousy and Tommy tastes Nikki's food. Nikki then kisses Tommy, and the pair giggle with each other. 

"Hey, stop flirting!" I bark. "We've got company!" 

The duo break, and Nikki makes his way around the table with a pot of soup, dishing everyone a bowl. Finally, Tommy passes out bread he found at an empty bakery.

"Bon appetit!" Nikki bows, his eyes flickering with joy. Nikki would never admit it, but cooking made him truely happy, admit was definitely contagious.


	3. Medicate

••••

"So what exactly is the virus outbreak?" Steven asks, resting his head on Izzy's shoulder. "I mean, how does it work? How does it turn people into zombies?"

"Good question." I look to Tommy and smirk. "Lee, explain for us?"

"Okay, well," Tommy blushes. "Basically, from what I've gathered, the virus was created by an unknown bacteria becoming present in the weak. The rapid multiplication of the bacteria is what causes the mutation from person to zombie. It causes the rotting flesh, pale color, and of course, cannibalistic tendencies after death."

Nikki stares dreamily at Tommy while he talks, his eyes starry.

"The quickly multiplying bacteria cells apparently cause the symptoms of being bitten about 10x more painful. However, in some cases, people experience very minimal symptoms due to being in top condition. The virus also can't be contained. Once a specific area of the body is bitten, that whole area that's infested must be removed of to dispose of the virus entirely."

"I remember reading something about that." Izzy nods, toying with a spindle of Steven's hair. "Its weird how amputation is the solution. Why do you think that is?"

Tommy shrugs.

"Dunno. Maybe because the virus rots the skin pretty fast?"

"Either way, its fascinating to hear about.." Duff sips from his glass of water. "I didnt know you were into stuff like this, Tom."

"Always have. CSI was my favorite show to watch as a kid. Of course, when everything went to hell, I had to do some research."

"Speaking of.." I sigh heavily, and grab Nikki's hand. "Tom, we'll have to cut off Vince's arm."

Tommy's face goes white, his jaw dropping.

"What?!?!"

"Tom, please.." I whisper. I can feel my hands start to shake in Nikki's. "I can't live without him.. he can't die.."

Tommy thinks for a second, shutting his eyes. Then, he starts shaking his head.

"Mick, but-"

"But nothing!" I stand up, slamming my palms on the table. "You're dumbass-ery is what got him bitten in the first place! You owe it to him!"

I watch as Tommy's eyes well up with tears, and he grits his teeth. Then, he gets up, and without a word, grabs his knife and heads upstairs. 

"Mick Mars!" Nikki gasps, grabbing my arm. "How fucking-"

"Not now, Sixx." I take his hand off of me, my eyes staring at the elevator. "We need to get upstairs."

\----

We all hoarded into the elevator, making our way upstairs. I go to Nikki and Tommy's room, but I stop.

Moaning, and then a single scream.

I kick the door open to see Tommy, who's pinned underneath a zombie. Its sickly, torn apart face is buried in his neck, and eating away while Tommy squirms under it. His knife is laying a few feet from him on the floor. 

I don't even think, I just pause. Luckily, Nikki draws his gun and pops the undead being in the skull, landing a shot between his milky eyes. Then, he kneels over Tommy.

"Lee! Hey, are you-?"

I realize after a moment that Tommy is whimpering and crying, like a kicked puppy. His hand is clamped over his neck. 

"N-nik.. he-he bit m-me.." Tommy breath hitches. "Fuck, Nikki, it bit me!" 

"You're gonna be okay!" Nikki assures, patting his head. I can tell from the crazed look his retinas that he knows he's not gonna be okay. "We'll patch you up!"

"Nikki.. I'm gonna die.."

"No, you're not, mister! You're not dying on me!" Nikki pulls at Tommy's collar. "I won't let it happen!"

"I don't have a lot of time," Tommy breathes. Behind me, I can hear Steven crying too. "Go get the medkit. I need to amputate Vince before my clock get punched." 

Nikki just sits in stunned silence. Then, he breaks.

"You fucking did this!" He points a finger at my chest. "He's gonna die because of you! Do you feel happy now?" 

"Nikki!" Duff grabs Nikki, pulling him back from me. "Please.. Tommy is weak.. don't do this.."

Nikki she's some tears, then his hate filled eyes meet mine. He leaves with Duff, while Izzy runs downstairs for the medkit. 

I stand there, my brain trying to absorb what was happening. 

I fucked up.

Even if we did amputate on Tom, his head would have to go. That would kill him either way.

Fuck..


	4. Healing Kisse

••••

"Fuck.." Tommy sucks in a breath, pressing his blade against Vinces bicep. "Count of three?"

"Count of three." Vince digs his teeth into his lip. 

"1, 2, 3...!"

I hear Izzy dry heave and run out the door and Tommy presses the sharpened blade into Vince arm and starts sawing. Nikki latches a pillow to Vince's mouth to muffle his screams, using his other hand to keep Vince in one place while Tommy cuts. Meanwhile, Duff and Steven just watch, dumbfounded. 

"Holy fuck fuck fuckkkk!!" Tears spill from Vince eyes.

"Almost done!" 

With a few more slices, Vinces lower arm from the elbow down is off. Then, Tommy dresses what he has left with antiseptic and a bandages. 

"Holy shit.." Vince peers over Tommy's shoulder to see his yellowed arm dismembered on the floor. "Fuck, Tom. You just saved my damn life.."

Tommy gives a weak smile, before dropping to his knees. He throws up, but it's only pure blood. His entire body is trembling, and his teeth chatter. 

"Lee! Hey!" Steven runs over to Tommy, shaking his shoulders. "Dont you dare die! Don't! Please!"

"God, is this what death feels like..?" Tommy mumbles, his eyes fogging over. "Nikki, take me to the basement. I can't be around Vince. I could infect him again."

Nikki picks Tommy up, and I follow the pair to the basement while everyone else stays with Vince. 

We get to the basement, and Nikki lays Tommy on the cold concrete floor. Tommy groans, and more blood spills from his lips. He tilts his head, and I can see that his neck has become the yellow that Vince's arm was. He starts convulsing, spitting up more and more blood. Nikki remains by his side through all of it.

"Nikki.. I'm not gonna make it.." Tommy whispers. He caresses Nikki's cheek. "Baby, I'm begging you to just shoot me."

"No. No! Fuck that! You'll be fine!" Nikki cries, grabbing Tommy's hand. "Please, Tommy.."

"Nik, please.. dont let me become one of them. I can't risk hurting you guys. Please.." 

Nikki breaks apart, broken sobs escaping his lips. Tommy shushes him, wrapping his tattooed arms around his lover. The two cry together, and Tommy takes Nikki's gun. 

"Please, Nikki.." Tommy gives Nikki the gun. "I love you so much.. please, tell everyone how much I love them. Don't ever forget me.."

Nikki's hands are shaking as he takes aim. 

"Tom, I can't do this to you!" Nikki argues, more tears dripping down. 

"You have to." Tommy hisses, his hand clamping at his neck. "I can't do this, Nikki.. I'm gonna miss you so so much.. I'll come visit.."

"Once soulmates.."

"Always soulmates." Tommy kisses Nikki's cheek before pointing the chamber at his head. "I'll see you in the afterlife, my sweet baby."

"I love you so much.." With those words, Nikki closes his eyes..

And pulls the trigger.

Tommy dies immediately, and Nikki drops to his knees. He crawls to Tommy's body, and takes his necklace. 

"I'm so sorry, Tom.." Nikki presses one more kiss to Tommy's corpse before turning to me. He scowls at me, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. "C'mon. "

••••

"Tommy is dead. Gone." Nikki shakes his head, his fingers running over a photograph of him behind his drumset. "You took away the one thing that made me so happy in my pathetic excuse for a life."

"I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am." I put a shoulder on Nikki's shoulder. "I didn't know this would happen. You know how much I loved Tommy."

"You didn't love him like I did." Nikki's cold eyes roll up to the ceiling. "Please, Mars, leave me alone."


	5. Recovery

••••

Night falls, and I head to my room. I'm about to go inside, when I hear something knock over in the basement. I pull my gun and sneak my way to the basement door, opening it slightly. I can hear whispers..

I poke my head in and nearly faint. Nikki is sitting on the ground, on his knees, Tommy's cross necklace in his hands. His head is bowed, and then I realize:

Nikki is fucking praying.

Nikki Sixx did not like religion, neither did he believe in God. Yet, here he was, hands folded and quietly whispering. 

"Tommy.. fuck, this is so stupid.. I don't pray for a reason, but.. listen, baby, I don't know if I'm making a fool of myself or if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you how badly I'm gonna miss you. You made me so damn happy, and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to-"

Nikki draws in a breath, tears splattering from his face and onto the floor as he pulls something out of his pocket. Itself a small black box. He flicks it open, and inside is a ring.

"I'm sorry I never even got to give you this. Tom, I wanted to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish we could've had a story like Slash and Axl's.. I just wanted to tell you that I hope that wherever you are, I hope your safe. I hope to see you again soon, my Terror Baby. I'm gonna miss you.."

Nikki sets the box back in his pocket, his hands clenching Tommy's necklace. Then, he whips around at me.

"You come to call me a pussy?" He asks coldly, wiping his eyes. I shake my head, taking a seat next to him.

"No. Never." I grab his hand. "I'm really sorry this happened, Nikki. Trust me, I loved that boy."

"He was my whole world, and now he's gone." Nikki sighs, fidding with the chain of Tom's necklace. "He had so much life ahead of him. To think he's gone, I just-" he shakes his head, shutting his eyes. "I just wish this hadn't happened. Axl and Saul get to live happily ever after, while I get to suffer alone." 

"You got me. Listen," I run my thumb over Nikki's knuckles. "I know how you feel. It's really fucking hard, but you know Tommy went out happy, and he got to go out with you by his side. There's no other way he would want to go."

Nikki smirks a tad, his eyes regaining their luster.

"He was such a brat, always hurting himself. It's no different this time.. I wonder what he's doing right now.."

"Probably playing cards with Satan. Or God. Or a ghost." 

Nikki laughs lightly, resting his head on my shoulder. 

"Thanks Mars."

"Of course." I pat Nikki's head. "It's not gonna feel any better, but it feels nice to get everything off your chest, huh?"

Nikki nods, his eyes shifting to Tommy's body. 

"He'll turn soon, won't he?" Nikki asks quietly. 

"Yes." I keep my hand on Nikki's arm. "When that happens, we'll-"

"You take care of him." Nikki interrupts. "Please. I cant see him like that. Not now."

I nod, giving Nikki a hug.

"Of course, Sixx. Also," I pull back, examining Nikki's face. "I'm sure Tommy is gonna miss you too."

Nikki grins, reaching his arms out for another hug. I embrace him, then Nikki murmurs a silent "I hope so."


	6. Live And Let Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About halfway through this chapter, you'll see this:
> 
> {.....} this signifies a flashback
> 
> Thank you!

••••

The next morning Axl and Vince are both healed up. Vince, however, wasnt having it..

While we're all eating, Vince looks around the room.

"Where's Lee?"

"Vin.." I hold my breath. I I hadn't told anyone that he was dead, and wasn't planning to until later. "He's.."

"Dead." Nikki cuts in. He's standing in the doorway, no pants, but one of Tommy gigantic hoodies hanging off is torso. "He was bit yesterday, Vin. I took him down to the basement, and Tommy asked me to kill him. We said our last words, and I pulled the trigger."

"You killed him?" Vince spits, pointing a finger at Nikki. "You said you loved him, you sick fucker!"

"How could you!" Steven sobs as he buries his head into Izzy's chest. "Tommy!"

"That's cold blooded, dude.." Saul shoots Nikki a look. "I mean, damn.."

"I didnt want to kill him!" Nikki pulls at his hair. "Tommy pleaded with me, he was in so much pain.. trust me, if I didnt have to I wouldn't have." He takes a deep breath. "I will love him in this lifetime and the next. There wasn't any other option.."

Everyone falls silent, bowing their heads. Well, all except Izzy, who takes Steven from his lap and goes to Nikki. 

"Nik, listen, I can help." His grey eyes sparkle. "Really. I did some research.." 

"What is research gonna do, Stradlin?" Axl queries, cocking his head. "We can't bring Tommy back."

Izzy smirks and meets Axl's emerald gaze.

"That's what you think, Rose." He turns back to Nikki. "We'll eat, then discuss what we can do."

••••

After breakfast in silence, we all head to the main space.of the hospital and sit. Izzy pulls a book from his duffle bag, plopping it on the floor. 

"The answers are in this book." He opens it, flipping through the pages. "We can resurrect him, if I'm not mistaken."

"What?" I stare, confused, at Izzy. "How does that work?"

"First off, Nikki, since Tommy was your lover, I need you to tell me where you took his virginity."

Nikki's face goes pink, and Slash lets out a laugh.

"Oh, shit, this is good already!" He giggles, tossing back his head. Izzy rolls his eyes at Slash, still looking at Nikki.

"Uhm.. the parking lot of our old high school." Nikki confesses, wrinkling his forehead. 

"How far is that from here?" 

"Like, 10 minutes on foot." I answer. I don't like where this is going..

"The first step, Nikki, as weird as this might be, is you have to have sex with me at the same place you did with Tommy."

Nikki's eyes nearly explode out of his head. The rest of us just burst into laughter.

"Why?"

"Because," Izzy grabs Nikki's hand. "That gives me a connection to Tommy so I can reach him to bring him back."

Inside, I'm burning with fury. I knew Izzy had a little crush on Nikki, but to pull this shit? Fuck no.

"No." I shake my head. "Not happening."

Izzy scowls at me, flashing his teeth.

"Why's that, old man?"

"Because that's cheating on Tommy, fuckwad." I spit. "Dead or not, no."

"But Mick, this could bring him back!" Nikki looks into my eyes, and I can see how desperate he is to get Tom back. "Please.."

I cant say no.. I'm sorry, Lee..

"Fine." I cross my arms. "Whatever."

"You okay with this, Nikki?" Izzy asks, a smile pulling his lips.  
Nikki nods eagerly.

"As long as it brings back Tommy. What's after that?"

"After that, I need to go to where Tommy was killed and do an incantation. Then, Tommy will be summoned." Izzy shuts his book, licking his lips. "You get your boytoy back. That a plan?"

"Fuck yes!" Nikki shakes Izzy's hand. "I'll start getting ready to leave!" 

I hate myself for letting this happen.. Tom, wherever you are, please don't watch what is about to happen..

••••

NIKKI

"Duck!"

Izzy ducks his head, and I hit a zombie with my gun, landing a bullet dead on through its empty eye. Izzy sighs a breath of relief, giggling.

"Such a good shot!" He chuckles. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I tuck my gun away and keep walking. The high school has been torn apart by now, the roof collapse inwards, and the place covered in mold and rot. The parking lot still has cars in it, 2 or three, that were abandoned by old owners. 

We approach a car, and I swing open the door. Then, I notice something..

A motorcycle.. Tommy..

His old Harley now sat alone, his helmet swaying in the breeze. He left it here so I could drive him home that night. The last night everything was normal..

"Nik?" Izzy taps my shoulder. "You good?"

I nod, taking my eyes off the vehicle. "Yeah.. let's get this over with."

I help Izzy into the car, then climb in myself, shutting the door behind me. I take my gun from my jeans and put it on the dash. 

"Listen, Nikki.." Izzy pushes the front seat up. "I admire you going this far for Tommy." 

"Anything if it means I can see him again.." I take a deep breath. "Any other instructions I need to follow?"

"Nope." Izzy tosses his shirt at me, smiling. "Now,.lets rumble, prettyboy."

Remember, this is for Tommy, Sixx. Just pretend its him..

I strip off my shirt, and push Izzy back on the seats. Izzy's eyes look me over, slowly filling with lust. I shut my eyes and press my lips.to Izzy's, savoring the taste of Malboro's on his lips. Izzy moans against my lips, and I let my hands wander.at his hips. 

I pull from Izzy'a mouth, instead putting my lips on his neck. Izzy tosses his head back, his fingers digging in my hair.

{"Fuck, Nikki!" A growl hums from Tommy's lips. "Don't hold back on me, baby.."}

My hand squeezes Izzy's thigh, and I can feel Izzy's cock hardening underneath me.

{...."You turn me on so damn much.. don't you know how beautiful you are, Sixx?"...}

I tear off Izzy's sweats, my hands dipping into his boxers. I pull his cock free and squeeze it, smiling when he gasps. I put him in my mouth, letting my tongue work him over. Izzy tugs at my hair, bursts of animalistic sounds breaking between his lips. 

I suck at his tip, my teeth nipping at him gently. Izzy cries out, yanking on my hair harder. I pop my lips from his wet dick, and force out 2 words:

"Beg me."

Izzy opens his eyes, giving me a confused look.

"Wha-"

I rub my thumb against his tip, and he vibrates with satisfaction.

"I said, beg me." I command.

Izzy grins, grabbing my face. He puts it to his neck, and I latch on. I grip his side with 1 hand, his cock with the other. Izzy's head hits the window of the car while I stroke, his breath fogging up the glass.

"Oh, fuck,.please Nikki...!"

{..."Please make me cum,.Nikki...!"...}

I press on, listening to Izzy's quickening breaths. I drag my tongue across his neck as he cums, gasping for air.

"My turn."

I pull from Izzy, and his eyes fill with hunger again. I unbutton my pants, taking myself from my boxers. Izzy's eyes go big as he scans over my cock, taking it in. 

I lick my hand and stroke myself a few times before calling Izzy over. 

"Sit on it."

{..."Nik, please be gentle with me..."...}

Izzy does as I ask, and I groan as he slides over me. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good.." Izzy whines. He starts pushing himself up and down, moans of ecstasy filling the air. "God, I've never felt this fucking horny before.." 

I sit back and let Izzy ride me, enjoying his warmth around my cock. 

"Oh fuck!" Izzy'a head flops backward, and he starts panting. "Nikki, I want you inside of me.."

{..."you're not hurting me, Nikki.. dont worry!"...}

I help Izzy off of me, then let him lay out on the seats. I kiss his lips, and separate his legs. I push myself into him, and Izzy slips his tongue in my mouth. 

"Yes, Nikki!" Izzy's eyes shut again as I start thrusting. "Give.it to me!"

I quicken my pace, making sure to hit Izzy's.sweet spot. 

"Just like that, Sixx! Oh God, dont fucking stop!" Izzy digs his nails in my shoulders. I can feel his legs trembling around me. 

{..."Nikki, fuck, I love you so much!"...}

Izzy's eyes roll into his head, and his lips part. 

"Make me cum, Sixx!" 

I thrust even faster, groaning behind my teeth.

{..."I'm gonna cum!"...}

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK!" Izzy cries out, his screams pressing me to my limit. We orgasm simultaneously, both of us panting in pure bliss.

{..."Nikki, can I kiss you?"...}

Holy shit..


	7. Children Of the Grave

••••

When Nikki and Izzy walk through the door, all of us stay silent. We just watch as Izzy grabs his book and flips through the pages again.

"Vince," Izzy looks from his book. "Draw a pentagram on the floor. Use the blood from Tommy's body."

Vince goes pale, his eyes brimming with tears. He wraps a hand around Izzy's neck, his eyes narrowed.

"I swear, Izzy, if Lee is gone and you're fucking with us, I will shoot you, got me?"

"I'll tie him down." Saul raises his hand. Axl quickly smacks it down.

Izzy nods, his dark hair falling in his eyes. 

"Go draw the pentagram with Tommy's blood where his body is." Izzy instructs again calmly. "Then, everybody needs to get down there."

Vince drops Izzy, and we all make our way to the basement. Instantly, we're greeted by a zombified Tommy, his eyes a milky white. His long black hair is still fluffed around his rotted face, covering an exposed piece of flesh ripped from his cheek. He groans, crawling towards us clattered on the stairs. 

I'm about to shoot him, but Steven grabs my arm.

"Can I do it, Mars?" He asks, his baby blues brimming with tears. "He's my best friend, after all."

I nod, tucking my knife away. Next to me, Nikki is shaking, his eyes squinted shut to avoid seeing the monster Tommy became.

"Hiya, Tom." Steven draws his pocket knife, making his way to the corpse writhing on the ground. "I'm sorry you went out the way you did, dude. I'm honored I got to be your best friend, and-" he bites his lip and aims his knife. "I'm sorry, man, but I'm not gonna let you stay like this.. I love you."

He stabs at the being, sending his knife straight into its head. He pulls it out again, and blood spurts from the new wound. Tommy's corpse hisses, curls into a ball, and dies once and for all. Steven stands there, dipping his fingers in the blood. 

"Neil?" He turns back to us. "Come help me."

While Axl calms Nikki, we all chip in preparing the ritual. The pentagram is drawn, and Tommy's body is placed in the middle. I light our gas lanterns and place one on each point of the star. 

"What now?" Nikki murmurs. He's opened his eyes, and he's staring at Tommy's body. Axl rubs his back.

"Now Izzy, bring him back." Axl looks to Izzy, nodding. "Do the honors."

We all prepare ourselves as Izzy starts chanting. The basement grows colder with each word he recites, until the lanterns are blown out.

"Tommy Lee, are you with us?" Izzy asks in the darkness. I squeeze Vince's hand in anticipation.

Faintly, I can hear it: Tommy talking. Quiet little sputters of words.

We all grabs hands, doing our best to stay quiet.

"Tommy, come to us." 

The room lights up again, and we all gasp. Tommy is standing at the center of the circle, in tip top shape. His black hair is tied up into a ponytail, small wolves ears sprouting from his head. He's wearing black leather pants and long heeled boots, a black tail swishing behind him. He grins at us, fangs sparkling. 

"Sup, fuckers?" 

We all burst into happy tears. Tommy was okay! Thank fuck!

"What's with the get up?" Saul asks, twirling at a curl. 

"I'm Ceberus, ya know, Satan's messenger." Tommy shrugs. "Well, Hades, but he doesn't exist apparently-"

"You work for Satan?" Duff covers his mouth. "That's fucking awesome!"

"Yeah.." Tommy looks at his corpse. "Damn, I looked good as a zombie though!" He giggles. "Now, where's my Nikki?"

Behind me is Nikki, his eyes full of tears. The moment Tommy sees him, he softens. 

"Nikki, baby," Tommy coos. "What's the matter?"

"I didnt think I'd see you again." Nikki smiles, making his way to Tommy. "I'm so fucking happy!" 

The two share a hug, Nikki sobbing into Tommy's arms. Tommy holds him, and I see a tear trickle off his cheek too.

"I missed you too, hun." Tommy kisses Nikki's head. "I heard you pray to me that night, too."

Nikki laughs, his eyes regaining life.

"Once in a lifetime thing, Lee." He kisses Tommy, and I feel my heart melt. Fuck, they were so in love, even death couldn't keep them apart. 

"Its good seeing ya, Lee." I smile. "I'm sorry things happened the way they did."

"I'm just happy I can communicate with you guys." Tommy runs a hand through Nikki's hair. "Otherwise, I'd be insane right now."

Nikki purrs in Tommy's hands, and I turn to Vince.

"Should we leave them alone?" I ask. Vince nods, helping me up. "Listen, Sixx," I look to Nikki. "We're gonna give you guys some time together. That good?"

Tommy nods, still cradling Nikki. 

"I'll babysit." He laughs, giving me a wave. "I'll see ya guys around?"

"Of course. We love you, Lee." Vince blows Tommy a kiss. 

"We love you too, dude." Saul waves to Tommy. "We'll miss you."

••••

NIKKI

"So.. what's Hell like?" I look up at Tommy, smiling hard. "Is is like a Dragonforce song?"

Tommy laughs a full bodied laugh, his eyes crinkling. 

"No, dorkus." He chuckles, his breath tingling against my skin. "It's surprisingly chill. Satan's pretty cool.. She's a chick, so that's fun.."

I nod, running a hand over Tommy's cheek.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Tommy kisses me again, and I pull him closer to me. He tasted like sin, like a drug. Something that got you hooked on the first taste of it..

"Tom.." I pull back, feeling guilt burn in my throat. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Tommy nuzzles his head against my head, listening to my heartbeat. "What is it, baby?"

"I had sex with Izzy." I blurt. I shut my eyes in shame. "He told me it was the only way to bring you back, and I thought of you the whole time and-"

Tommy presses his finger to my lips. His eyes are sparkling, and he's giggling like a madman.

"Sweetheart, I know you didnt have sex with Izzy because you liked him. I'm Tommy Lee, not stupid." He pinches my cheek. "And you thought about our first time during? That's adorable."

"Can you blame me?" I raise an eyebrow to Tommy. "That was the best day of my life."

"Mine too.." Tommy runs a hand over my stomach, and I crane for his touch. "Thanks for being honest, Sixx. I know it's hard for you to open up about shit.." 

"Not with you." I kiss Tommy's neck. "You change me, Lee."

Tommy bites his lip and threads his fingers in my hair while I suck at his neck. 

"You're enchanting, ya know?" I rub at Tommy's leather clad thigh. "Seriously, you're the most perfect being ever.."

"That's what you think, Nik." Tommy swipes his tongue over my lips. "You're always getting yourself into fights you cant finish."

"Oh?" I smirk, yanking off my tee shirt. "That's more your style. I've saved your ass so many times.." 

Tommy's cheek flush as his eyes look over my torso. His eyes flash, taking me in. 

"Ya know, I got so many warnings to stay away from you in high school, Sixx." Tommy slinks from underneath me, situationing on the floor in front of me. "But you just had to ruin me." He rubs his cheek against my leg, his eyes pleading. "And thank God you did." 

I bite the tip of my tongue, my eyes looking up towards the ceiling. I wanted Tommy, I wanted to lie next to him again, to cover him in all the love I had. I wanted to kiss his cheek and make him coffee and blueberry pancakes again. I wanted to have him back.

"Sixx?" Tommy kisses my stomach. "Can I..?" He coughs, his eyes looking towards my crotch. I give Tommy a smile and nod.

"Yes, baby. You can." 

Tommy gets that wild look in his eyes, and he rushes to undo my belt. He hands fumble with the buckle in his rush though, and he curses under his breath at the struggle. 

He finally gets it though, and tosses it to the side. He then untangles my jeans from my legs, and sits up on his knees. He takes his hair down, shaking loose. His deep black waves fall in his eyes, and it sends a shiver through me. His ears and tail disappear somehow, and I give him a look.

"They'll get my way." He explains, popping buttons on his shirt. "Trust me."

I watch as Tommy strips off his shirt, marvelling at his lean physique. 

"You're like my own little stripper." I giggle. "Look at-"

"Shushhh.." Tommy puts his finger to my lips again. He's straddling me now, his long legs spread over mine. "Dont talk sweetheart. Just enjoy yourself." 

He drags a hand down my chest, and he kneels down in front of me again. His tongue laps at the inside of my thighs, and I groan at the sensation. I wrap my legs around Tommy's neck, pulling himself closer to me. 

"Such a brat.." Tommy whispers, dipping a hand into my boxers. "Really." He licks his lips, and wraps his tongue around the base of my cock. I grab at my hair, taking my wrist to my mouth to keep myself quiet. Tommy takes me completely in his mouth, his moans vibrating against me. 

I buckle my hips and toss my head back, enjoying the feeling of pure satisfaction spreading through my body. 

"Fuck, you always knew how to rock my world-" I start, gasping when Tommy's tongue hits my tip. "Didn't you?"

Tommy's lips pull from my cock, his salvia and my cum dripping from his lips. I kiss him, running my tongue over his teeth.

"Such a dirty boy." I whisper into his ear. I get behind him dragging my tongue over the nape of his neck. Tommy tilts his neck to the side, his hand pressing to my cheek. 

"Alway have been." Tommy groans, his head resting against my chest. His eyes look to me, and I can feel myself break. I wanted to annihilate him..

••••

"Oh, fuck Nikki!" Tommy wraps his arms around neck, hiccupping. "Oh God!" 

I pant into Tommy's chest, thrusting harder into him. I felt like a fucking animal, just wanting to tear apart its prey. Tommy's neck snaps back, his full lips parting.

"You make me so damn hot, Nik.." he whines, his hands grabbing at his cock. 'God, I've never been more fucking turned on in my life.." he strokes himself, and I listen to his sweet moans cry out in ecstasy. 

"How you feeling, baby?" I snide, rolling my hips. Tommy grits his teeth, sucking in a breath.

"Too fucking good for you to stop!" Tommy pants. His black hair is stuck to his face with sweat, his liner running down his eyes. "You feel so good, baby.." 

Tommy and I lock lips again, and.when we pull apart, I thrust as fast as I can.

"O-oh, Nikki!" Tommy struggles for breath. "More.baby, please!"

I nash my teeth together, using everything in me to finish Tommy off. He starts whimpering, and I know hes close.

"Hgnn!" Tommy grunts. "Give it to me baby! I'm so fucking close.." I keep going, and eventually, Tommy starts shaking around me.."Yes Nikki, yes Nikki, yes!" He moans. My.cum is spilling out of him at this point, thanks to his pleas. I suck at Tommy's neck, biting hard at the skin.

"O-oh God, Nikki-!" Tommy's moans start to quicken. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.." he clings to me for dear life, his nails digging into my back. "I'm gonna cum, Nik!" His roll into his head and Tommy's back arches. "Oh fuck yes. Yes, yes YES!" 

Tommy cums, his moans ringing in my ears. I hold him as he comes down from his high, keeping him close to me.

••••

TOMMY

I couldn't stay forever unfortunately. It pained me to leave Nikki again, it hurt to say goodbye..

"Lee!" 

I snap my head up to look at Satan herself. She wrinkles her brow at me.

"You okay?" 

I shake my head, feeling tears well in my eyes.

"I had to say goodbye to my lover for the last time.." my lips tremble. "I'll never get to see him again.." Hot tears fall from my eyes and I take a shakey breath. "I'm sorry, Mrs." I quickly wipe my tears, and look to her. 

Satan smiles at me, and she hops from her throne. She kneels next to me, her delicate fingers swiping away my tears.

"Tell ya what, Lee," she pats my hand. "I'll let you have a second chance."

I look up at her, smiling hard.

"Really?"

She nods, her black hair bouncing around her red face. 

"I can tell how much passion you have for him, Tommy. I admire that. So, you get a second chance-"

"Thank you, ma'am! Thank yo-"

"Under one condition!" She smirks at me. "If you fuck up again, I'm taking you AND Nikki. Got it?" 

I nod, giving Satan a hug.

"Thank you.." I whisper. Satan kisses my forehead.

"Of course hunny. Now get going."


End file.
